A sweet tooth
Page created by Flodoomable A sweet tooth. I Am writing this down so that I won't forget what had transpired that long day ago. I was a young man searching for a purpose in life, a simple farmer's man wasn't appealing to me at all. It was then in a nearby town that I heard of a guild that was recruiting members, The Hunters Guild was their name. Of course I was curious and thus I paid them a visit. Being taken in right away they teached me how to fight with twin-blades and a crossbow, I was so overjoyed to finally belong to something and to make my life mean something. Only a month had gone by till 'that' day happened.. A young man in a green robe came to our headquarters and donated to us an unbelievably large amount of honey in a big cart. He didn't ask for anything in return and said we could have it. Our leader happily accepted the gift and told us there would be a grand feast tonight in honor of it. With the young man as a guest of honor we prepared the ale, the cider and a large buffet of all kinds of pastries, meats and sweets. We fell for it as easy as the next fool. During the toast we let the man speak and he gave a speech, then he strangely enough asked our leader to open the doors of our hall for al to enjoy. Not knowing our own fait we opened the doors. Boy, where we surprised when a small army of Grizzlies greeted us right on our own turf. Before any could take up their weapons the beasts barged into the hall, I ran for my life to the basement. Behind me I could hear other trainees get thrown over as they screamed, I won't lie and it is true that I was scared to death. Somehow I managed to reach the basement intact and held my crossbow aimed at the door. It wasn't long before a Grizzly poked her head into the door. I only had a month of training and was shaking all over as I couldn't manage to get even one bolt anywhere near the beast. She ran up to me and with one quick swoop she took my weapon and tore it to pieces. I was sure she would kill and eat me, I drew my blades and held them between us. Another swoop of her claws chopped the metal to pieces, I could barely believe it. The beast jumped me and threw me on the ground. I was pleasantly surprised when she began licking the honey pastry crumbs instead of tearing me apart. The left-overs seemed to bring a grin on her face as she stripped me and forced herself on me. She had her way with me all night or even longer, I can't remember when I fainted.. I woke back up in a dark cave. I tried to stand, but something heavy was holding me down. Looking up I saw the grizzly sleeping as paws gently held my sides. Inspecting her closer I was amazed. She had beautiful long blond hair, a plumb body, a cute soft snore and the sweetest smile on her face. I paused for a moment, had I fallen in love? It was then that she awoke and kisses me. She kissed me, and my first kiss at that.. My heart raced as she slowly rose, I realized it couldn't have been anything else apart from fate that made this happen. I kissed her back, not being able to control my body. I pushed her on her back and moved on top of her. She looked at me with those deep treasuring lime green eyes. She cheerfully raised her arms around me and said her first word. "Honey." I do not blame the cloaked man, not now or ever. I had finally found a purpose. That purpose was locking her gaze with me as I finalized our eternal bond with a pleating kiss. To love her is my purpose and to love her is my dream. Category:Fanfiction